


When she crys...

by Queen_of_Klance



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Klance/pseuds/Queen_of_Klance
Summary: Please comment and point out any spelling or grammar mistakes.Notice, this is my book. You can also find it on wattpad. Url: https://www.wattpad.com/382754475-when-she-crys-month-1Thanks





	1. Month 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and point out any spelling or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Notice, this is my book. You can also find it on wattpad. Url: https://www.wattpad.com/382754475-when-she-crys-month-1
> 
> Thanks

Dast (day) 1- Hello my name is Elvira Silver; I am a Gorman (goblin human mix). I am 13 earning money for my family, basically by being a punching bag. At the current moment, we have about 32curts (1curt is $½). I live with four people; my mam (49 goblin), dad (54 human), Brother Theo (18), and grammy (93). The amount of money does not feed or clothe us well, but it is better than nothing.  
  
Dast 2- I forgot to tell you where we live now, yesterdast. We are currently living in Underyers Atrié. The main city is Atral, where I live, 50 corlas (1corlas is 20 miles) away, Glybus. It's a small village in the north-west. The palace name is Goralos, even though it is in the main capital. The main capital is Alaric, Atrié. They have an army, protecting the queen and princess, called Tyrant. Tyrant is only made up of dwalccs (dwarf, Torrc Alta hybrids). I know my way around the dwalccs because my dad worked with the army, till he was fired by the queen.  
  
Dast 3-There are multiple of species, I only know about nine. That includes; Goblins, Humans, Elves, Dwarfs, Orcs, Torrc Altas (I think there is only one known alive still). Then there are the mixes like me; Gorblins (me and Brother Theo), Dwalccs and Fawns. Us mixes, or people who love another race like my parents, were forced underyers (underground) about five daers (years) ago. To "protect" the princess. Even the king, who is a fawn along with his daughter, was forced underyers.


	2. Month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> This is my piece, visit on wattpad with the link from last chapter if you haven’t already. 
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> ~Shishi

Dast 30- One of the fawns went to the surface and who shoved back down and fell down the stairs to their death. After that one of the squads came down and yelled at us that the next one who tries to leave there will be no mercy for the rest of us. We started having our blacksmith make swords so we can fight for our freedom.  
  
Dast 31- The king has decided to get a group of people who are willing to overthrow the queen to save us. He said that there will be no more than five people in the crew, and that he will be picking them in the next 4 days. Anyway, my brother and I put in for it, with our parents' permission. I hope I get in it.  
  
Dast 32- The king picked one person today, I think her name is Azna. She is a dwoc (dwarf, orc hybrid). I talked to her and told her how it is so cool that he got picked for the main quest. She told me that it was to save her people and that it was nothing.  
  
Dast 33- The king had a type of battle strategy plan. I went to just watch it, but my brother said that I should try and see if I get in the group. Once we finished, the king said that he would reveal the one who is chosen. Mam met us and we walked home and began to cook supper.  
  
Dast 34- The king has chosen and everyone is slightly shocked because two people were chosen. Brother Theo and I were chosen. We went up to the king and told him that we wish to do our best. On our way to our home, we were greeted with many warm faces that were wishing us luck and giving us warm smiles. It was weird because I was used to people ignoring me. I got used to it, though it was weird still.


	3. Month 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short. I have been working on it as much as possible, but college is difficult. I’ll update as soon as I can. 
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> ~Shishi

Dast 60- The group is about 20 to 30 multiple raced people. There are medics, warriors, leaders, and strategists. Theo and I are the only strategists, there are 4 medics, 2 leaders and the rest are warriors. Azna and my friend, Lana, are the leaders.  
  
Dast 61- Brother and I started to work with the rest of the team and figure out a plan. The information we received from father helped us figure out where to enter the castles garden. Theo asked if we could bring father along for when we are making a plan and getting all the materials, the king said we could for getting the materials and nothing more. We obeyed his wishes and used his help with gathering materials. Although, we used his stories about being a castle guard to help the team.  
  
Dast 62- We started drawing where our team would go, along with starting to gather all the materials we need. The king is having all of the team to stay at the castle along with our families. The castle guards are going to protect use until we leave for the mission. After we leave, we need to protect ourselves and feed ourselves with whatever we find. The rest of the team have been stealing food from the castle so they will have enough food. Dad was brought into the guard section, mam is now working as a chief in the castle and grammy is being taken care of by the doctors.


End file.
